


The Parasaur and the Raptor

by EnergeticPlus



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Beauty and the Beast Elements, Chase needs some facial hair, M/M, Riley shouldn't eat pizza before bed, Shelby's a clock, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3699167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnergeticPlus/pseuds/EnergeticPlus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley really shouldn't fall asleep while watching Disney movies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Parasaur and the Raptor

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from TheFairlyLuvly1 on Twitter. Because you know, Michael said he'd be Beauty and James would be the Beast. ... ;) So hopefully she likes it! It's not the greatest, but I tried!

**_The Parasaur and The Raptor_ **

Movie nights were one of Riley's favorite nights. It had all started when Riley showed Chase his favorite movie, _The Princess Bride_ and now every Friday night, they'd sit down and watch movies. That is, if their ranger duties didn't happen to ruin their plans. While it happened often, that particular night it didn't.

And that night, Chase decided on _Beauty and the Beast_ of all movies to watch. "Come on, you know you'd be the Beauty and I'd be the Beast." Chase grinned after he plopped down on the sofa before Riley crawled into his arms. "Oh yeah, Chase with facial hair. I could get used to that." Riley laughed as he reached his hand over, poking lightly at Chase's chin. 

"Okay there, my little raptor." Chase grabbed Riley's hand, pressing a kiss against the back of it. "Would you rather me be Gaston? Because I can definitely show you my muscles and do some posing."

Riley smiled then ended up laughing. "But you already do that."

Chase side-eyed Riley. "So you walked in on me posing in front of the mirror one time."

"Four times." Riley grinned when he realized Chase had begun to blush. But only lightly.

"Okay, okay. Movie time." Riley scooted up on the sofa just a little bit and placed a kiss underneath Chase's chin.

It was sometime during the Be Our Guest scene when Riley fell asleep. Falling asleep on Chase was another one of Riley's favorite things to do.

\------

When Riley woke up, he knew almost immediately he wasn't in Chase's apartment. Nor was he in the small little apartment he stayed in barely one night a week. Wherever he was, was clearly not in Amber Beach. The elaborate room and it's furnishings proved that, it was far from the rented furniture in his small little Amber Beach apartment.

A clock on the nightstand began to chime and when Riley reached over to turn it off, he nearly jumped out of his bed. "Shelby?!" The small clock looked exactly like his friend and teammate. Except well, she was a clock. 

"Yes? It's time for you to get up or he's going to be angry!" The clock chastised him and urged him to get out of bed. Riley was clearly confused. Why was he in a different room? And why was Shelby a clock?

Did someone spike the pizza? Or was Riley losing his mind?

"Wait, you said 'he's going to be angry'. What are you talking about?" Riley placed his feet on the floor and he heard an annoyed tick of the clock. "Don't you remember?" Shelby asked and Riley turned to her on the nightstand, shaking his head. 

"Ugh." Shelby tapped her small foot. "You came here to save your brother. He was being held prisoner here by my master and in order to save his life, you decided to take his place."

Riley furrowed his eyebrows together in confusion. Did he really do that? Sure, he would do anything for his brother Matt. But that's not what was bothering Riley. He just wasn't sure what happened in the last few hours. Did he black out and completely miss something? "So you're trying to tell me I'm stuck here. Right?"

Shelby nodded. "You've been here a couple days already. But enough talk. Get dressed and you're supposed to meet him downstairs."

Riley still had no clue who this person was. But all of this was beginning to sound oddly familiar to him. Perhaps he wasn't losing his mind and he probably just smacked his head on something, causing him to forget the last few days.

Yeah, that had to be it.

There was the sound of footsteps leading towards his door, followed by a gruff sigh and loud knock. "Are you ready yet?" The low voice spoke from the other side of the door and the accent was all too familiar to Riley.

Chase!

Since he was indeed dressed for the day, the selection of clothes in the wardrobe were odd but at least he found one of those cozy sweaters he loved, he quickly swung the door open.

Right in front of him stood Chase. Except he was a little hairier than usual. Great facial hair, nothing too out of control but just enough that Riley wanted to reach out and touch it. 

And wait, was he dressed like he walked straight out of a Disney movie? Handsome New Zealand prince, obviously.

"Well?" Chase stood there, arms crossed over his chest as Riley stood in his room, clearly in awe at the sight before him. "Are you ready to go or what?"

Unsure of what to do, or how to act, Riley stuffed his hands into the sweater pockets and looked down at his shoes. "I guess. But go where?"

Chase quickly ushered Riley out of his doorway and with a tight grip on his hand, began to lead him down the large staircase and out the door. "I told you we'd be going outside today. It's a little cold, but I figured you'd enjoy it." 

A little cold? There was snow on the ground so Riley was glad he picked one of his chunky sweaters to wear. And clock Shelby had laughed at him for picking out that outfit. She's a clock, how would she know what's fashionable or not? 

Obviously Riley hadn't been paying much attention to where he was walking when he slipped on a particularly fickle patch of ice.

He braced himself for the impact that would most likely break his tailbone and maybe his skull but it never came. With a loud 'oof!' he opened his eyes to see Chase staring down at him, small grin beginning to appear on his face. Chase had managed to catch Riley in his arms, and he didn't have to worry about a broken tailbone or skull, just the fact that his heart was beating loudly in his chest.

"Watch where you're walking there, can't have you hitting the pavement on my watch." 

Riley hadn't bothered moving from his spot in Chase's arms, and the older man didn't seem to mind. "Thanks." Riley whispered when he did in fact move again.  
When both men stood up, they began walking again. But this time Riley kept an eye out for any ice patches ready to ruin his day. Or perhaps make it better, he wouldn't mind it if Chase was there to catch him again. 

"Why haven't you tried to run yet?" Chase's question was sudden, Riley turned around to face him. "This is the perfect time for you to run away. You don't have to stay here with me."

There it was again, that oddly familiar feeling in the pit of Riley's stomach. He's seen this somewhere before. "Why would I run? Sure, I may not remember what happened earlier but you've given me no reason to run." The blonde man held up his right hand as he stopped to think. "Why? Should I have a reason to?"

"Most people don't want to stick around long enough." Chase shrugged his shoulders. "You're the first person that's tried to actually get to know me."

Sitting down at a nearby bench, Riley watched as his companion stopped in front of him. "Maybe there's a reason for that." The younger man shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe I was meant to be here all along."

_Maybe I was meant to be here all along._

"Riley! Come on, wake up!"

A voice brought him back to reality and Riley quickly shot up in bed. Looking around him, he saw that he was back in Chase's bedroom in his small apartment in Amber Beach. And there next to him, looking particularly confused, was his boyfriend. "What's wrong, Chase?"

"Should be the one asking you that, little raptor. You fell asleep during the movie so I carried you to bed." Chase reached out and ran his hand through Riley's tousled hair. "You must've been dreaming since you were talking about talking clocks and facial hair."

Pursing his lips, the blonde man sighed. This will teach him not to watch any movie before going to bed. He'll just end up dreaming about it. "I was, but you wouldn't even believe me if I told you."

Chase propped himself up onto his left elbow and grinned. "Try me."

There was that look again. That look that made Riley go weak in the knees and his heart thud loudly in his chest.

"So, Chase. How do you feel about growing facial hair?"


End file.
